Strawberry Shortcake, princess of Oz?
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: What do you need to go to Oz? For Strawberry Shortcake, a boat, a storm, and some imagination are enough. But, this time, her task is more perilous: free the royal family of Oz from the Nome King! Her only ally is Billina, a little hen. The mission seems impossible to succeed... But who can stop Srawberry Shortcake?
1. Mail for Strawberry Shortcake

**Strawberry Shortcake, Princess of Oz?**

 **Written for Retro-Mania**

 **Chapter one: Mail for Strawberry Shortcake.**

Strawberry Shortcake had thought: "Killjoys will have to watch out!" And it was true. It was incredible to see how her problems had been solved. The more Strawberry was pursuing her friends, the more they rejected her. But since she followed Purée of Hazelnuts' advices, a girl she had met a short time ago, things had changed. Hazelnuts said: "You know they are wrong and you are right, so don't pay attention of what they think of you", and Strawberry had carried on her quiet little life as if anything had happened. Then, oddly, the other girls had come back. First, it was Raspberry Torte who greeted her. After, it was Angel Cake, who just asked for news. After, it was Apricot, who brought her some cookies.

-Purée of Hazelnuts was right, she explained to Custard and Apple Dumplin'. "They didn't want to stay on an endless fight with me. I made them believe I had given up y story of Oz, so they gave up, too. They thought I was putting on an act and I was making fun of them. I can understand they were upset-everyone would have been."

But Strawberry's "real" friends weren't the only ones to give news. She daily received letters from Oz, wrote by the ones she used to call "her secrets friends": The Cowardly Lion, The Tin Man, The Scarecrow, The Wizard, Princess Glinda and the tiny Berrykins, as big (and mature) as babies. They made a point of honor to keep her aware of everything what happened in Oz. Especially this day: Strawberry Shortcake had received a pile of mails.

-Let's see… The wizard tells me the naughty Witch hadn't been seeing for a couple of day… I hope she's not plotting a dirty trick. The Berrykins had built a water mill to supply their village in electricity. Great! Water's less dangerous than Uranium… (Isn't it, Custard?) And Glinda had found a new hobby: the dance. Well… What's this last letter?

The letter wasn't wearing Oz's stamp.

-This one comes from Strawberryland… It's an invitation from Coco Calypso! She wants us to go to the Seaberry Shore to spend the next holydays with her and Seaberry Delight!

Apple Dumplin' started to applause. Strawberry Shortcake smiled.

-Of course we'll go, she said.

Pupcake barked joyfully.

-I hate water, Custard grouched.

The next day, Strawberry Shortcake packed her luggage, closed her shutters, watered one last time her plants, turned off the gas, locked her door, hid her keys, and then she was ready to go with Pupcake and Custard, her faithful pet, and, of course, Apple Dumplin'. Raspberry Torte, Angel Cake and Apricot were in for it, too. In Strawberryland's port, all the girls chatted and laughed together, even if the weather wasn't as happy as her. The sun was partially hid by big dark clouds.

-Oh no! Raspberry Torte cried. "It's going to rain. Our holydays are spoiled!"

-They're not, Angel Cake cut. "The sun will be back soon."

-Well, are you sure you _really_ want to travel by boat today? Custard asked sarcastically. "We don't want the ship to sink, do we?"

-The ship won't sink, I'm sure of it, Strawberry Shortcake said.

Despite everything, she had a foreboding of the trip.

- _That's stupid,_ she thought. _"There are just little dark clouds. And all we want is to enjoy our holydays in the Seaberry Shore, so we won't start them with a quarrel, right?"_

Strawberry Shortcake forgot her fear during the first half-hour. The sun wasn't really shining, but Coco Calypso was a good captain and she didn't seem to be afraid, or worried, by the big waves or the strong wind. The other girls weren't paying any attention to the weather. They were splashing around, giggling, sharing the spyglass and trying to catch sight of the fishes in the water.

-You see? Strawberry asked proudly to Custard. "There was anything to be afraid of."

At this very moment, a dazzling lightning tore the sky.

Angel Cake jumped. Raspberry Torte cried out of surprise. Apple Dumplin' started to cry. Coco Calypso shrugged. Strawberry noticed the clouds had multiplied: it was the afternoon, and yet it was as gloomy as if the sun had gone down. Then the drops of rain started to fell.

-I think we'll have to cross a storm, Coco Calypso said calmly.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. The storm

**Chapter two: The storm**

Strawberry Shortcake didn't feel reassure, despite Coco Calypso's comforting tune. But, maybe it was because of the terror witnessed by the other girls. The rain had begun to fall, and, of course, no one had brought a raincoat, or an umbrella. They were soaked to the skin.

-I'm sure I've caught a common cold, moaned Custard, but Strawberry was particularly worried about Apple Dumplin'.

-Let me shelter you, she muttered to the baby, swaddling her on a towel. "Don't worry; it's just a heavy rain."

But she met Coco Calypso at the helm.

-Do you think it's going to be alright?

-I hope so, Strawberry. But I don't think it's just a "heavy rain".

In fact, the waves were bigger and bigger, and the boat dangerously pitched.

-What could we do? Strawberry shouted to cover the noise.

-Anything, except stay calm. If you fall overboard, it would be terrible.

-I'm seasick, Angel Cake whined.

Strawberry Shortcake left Coco Calypso to join her.

-Breathe deeply, she ordered. "We will get back onto dry land soon."

-Strawberry, I'm scared.

-I am, too. But don't you trust Coco Calypso? She's a brilliant captain. She won't let her boat wreck!

A harder than usual tremor made them lose their balance.

-Is everyone… Coco Calypso asked. "Oh! Strawberry, look!"

Because of the rolling, Apple Dumplin', Custard and Pupcake had rolled over the deck and were now just under the rail.

-That's terrible! Raspberry Torte cried. "They're going to fall!"

-They won't, Strawberry said firmly. "Custard, Pupcake… be nice. Come here…"

But they were both too scared to move.

-Okay, Strawberry sighed. "Don't move, I'll pick you up."

Strawberry carefully crawled toward them (the deck was too slippery, and the rolling was too hard to stay upright) and caught first Apple Dumplin'.

-Look at me, she said to the dog and the cat. "I'll show you how to put you on a safe place."

Holding closely Apple Dumplin's with her left arm, Strawberry crawled back to the middle of the ship with her right one.

-It's your turn, now! She cried.

Custard leaned a paw forward, then another, and finally pounced on Strawberry Shortcake. Pupcake stayed curled up.

-Come on, Pupcake, come with us.

The dog didn't move.

-That's too bad for him! Custard said.

-Custard! I'll pick him up.

And Strawberry made another going to the rail.

-Come with me, Pupcake, she said as she arrived next to him. "Follow me."

Pupcake whined.

-You need to move, you know.

He stay froze.

-Well, if you refuse to walk, I'll carry you.

Strawberry Shortcake grabbed Pupcake and stood up straight. At that moment, another lightning blinded her, and she took a step back that made her hit the rail. This, combined with the rolling and the deck's inclination, realized Coco Calypso's fear: Strawberry Shortcake felt overboard. But she was lucky on her misfortune: she had had the instinct of dropping Pupcake before her fall, and Coco Calypso was lucid enough to throw her a life preserver.

-Don't move, Strawberry! She shouted. "I'll…"

What did she say, exactly? Strawberry Shortcake couldn't tell it for sure. A huge wave had masked the boat and, a moment later, it had disappeared.

* * *

Strawberry Shortcake tried to swim, but it was a hard thing with a life preserver. Luckily, the storm seemed decrease: the rain stopped, the waves became smaller. Strawberry didn't take a long time to see a kind of little island, and, pushed by the current, she stranded on a little beach.

- _Well,_ The young castaway though, _"At least, I'm still alive. I think the others are in security with Coco Calypso. All that I shall do now is dry my clothes and have a nap, and after find a way to contact them."_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. A meeting with the autochthons

**Chapter three: A meeting with the autochthons**

Strawberry Shortcake woke up because someone, or something, was pecking her face. She carefully opened her eyes, and the only thing she saw was a little yellow head.

-Hello, she said, and the little creature jumped forward. Strawberry sat up and looked around her. She had fallen asleep on the beach. The backwash's sound was low and regular, and the soft sand made a perfect bed. The sky was blue and the sun was shining, anyone could have guessed a storm had happened here, a few hours before. Newt to her, a yellow hen was staring at her, with curiosity and fear.

-Hello, Strawberry repeated nicely, and she was sure the hen would smile if she could.

-Hello miss, answered the hen with a high-pitched voice.

-My name is Strawberry Shortcake and I washed up here. And you?

-My name is Billina and I was with you on the boat, don't you remember?

Strawberry Shortcake racked her brain, but she couldn't remember the presence of any hen on Coco Calypso's boat.

-Never mind, said Billina, sadly.

-Why won't we explore the island? Strawberry suddenly asked. She felt embarrassed for Billina.

-It works for me, the hen said.

* * *

The island didn't look inhospitable. Strawberry Shortcake, closely followed by Billina, left the beach. A little path weaved between the tufts of grass and leaded them all the way to a very particular tree.

-Have you ever see something else? Billina asked.

Strawberry shook her head. Of course, she used to see trees, but this one was different. Instead of fruits, it carried baskets.

-That's strange, muttered the little girl.

She carefully gathered a basket and glanced inside it.

-It's wonderful! She cried.

Strawberry had found two sandwiches, an apple and a carton of juice in her basket.

-I want one, too! Billina claimed.

Strawberry picked a basket for her and they both sit down on the grass to enjoy their lunch.

-It's the first time I see those trees, Strawberry said with her mouth full, "But I can tell for sure we need them in Strawberryland!"

-Where is it, Strawberryland? Billina asked.

-Well, it's a wonderful place, beyond the sea…

* * *

After their lunch, Strawberry Shortcake and Billina carried on their walk.

-You see, the girl explained, "We need to find a town, or a house, at least somewhere where we could find a phone or a post. I'll tell Coco Calypso where we are and she'll pick us up!"

-What is it? Billina asked, running through a board.

-It must be an indication panel, Strawberry said.

Unfortunately, the only thing what was written on the panel was "Beware the wheelers!"

-Have you ever heard of "the wheeler"? Strawberry asked.

-No.

-Hmm, I don't think they're friendly.

As she said that, she saw a smokescreen, further on the path, going right toward them.

-Strawberry, I'm scared, Billina whimpered.

Strawberry wedged her under her arm and went into hiding behind a tree, as the smokescreen was approaching. From her hideout, Strawberry looked at the cloud more carefully. It was caused by a man, whom hands and foot ended by wheels, and who was wandering with way, rolling on all fours.

-He was certainly a wheeler, Strawberry said. "I think he's gone now."

Strawberry Shortcake and Billina get out of their hideout, but no sooner had they reached back the path they heard a loudly laugh behind them. The wheeler was after them.

-Ho no! Strawberry shouted.

Strawberry Shortcake ran as fast as she could, with a screeching Billina on her arms, but the wheeler was noticeably faster than her.

-He'll catch us! Billina screamed. "He'll catch us and then he'll eat us!"

-Lord save us! Strawberry answered.

Her lungs were blazing and her legs were weakened. The wheeler was gaining ground.

-The mountain! Billina shouted. "Climb the mountain!"

Billina was doubly right: They were indeed running the length of a cliff, and the wheeler, who had neither hands nor foot, couldn't follow them here. Without thinking longer, Strawberry Shortcake changed tack and hurried toward the face. The wheeler, surprised, sustained his momentum. Strawberry started to climb the cliff and quickly reached a molding on which she could comfortably stand.

-Are you okay, Billina?

-Yes, I am. Thank you Strawberry Shortcake.

Strawberry looked below and saw a frustrated wheeler retraced his steps.

-We left him behind! She said proudly.

-Strawberry, look! Is it a door in the face?

Strawberry Shortcake turned over. Billina was right: there was a door on the face. And, beside the door, they saw a tiny key. Strawberry picked it up.

-Are you sure we should open that door? Billina asked, shivering.

-Of course, Strawberry said, smiley. "Let's go!" 

_**To be continued…**_


	4. The cave and the castle

**Chapter four: The cave and the castle**

Strawberry Shortcake pushed the door. It opened on a small, dusty and dark cave dug directly on the face. But the strangest thing on the cave was a kind of small automaton, motionless and which body was round.

-I don't like it, Billina muttered.

-It doesn't look dangerous, Strawberry replied. "Even if it turns aggressive, we would be strong enough to immobilize it and throw it on the ravine."

The two travelers examined the robot. He was a little big taller than Strawberry, and very rusty. It seemed to have been left here for a long time.

-In my mind, it doesn't work anymore, said Strawberry, considering the hole on the robot's back. "But, maybe it needs to be wind up."

-Hey! Billina shouted. "Look at what I found!"

The little hen, who was scratching the floor to find worms, had unearthed a little key.

-It surely belongs to the robot! Strawberry shouted. "Give it to me."

The little key perfectly slotted into the keyhole in the automaton's back. Strawberry Shortcake slowly wound it and waited. For two second, nothing happened. Then, the robot started to move and make clinking. He raised his head, stood up, looked around him and noticed Strawberry and Billina.

-Hello-o young ladies, he said. "My-y name is Tik-Tok, at your service."

-Hello, responded Strawberry Shortcake (Billina had taken refuge behind her and was too scared to talk), "I'm Strawberry Shortcake and here's my friend, Billina. What are you waiting for, here? Can we help you?"

-I-I never need help. My-y old owner, the King Evoldo, locked me here after he had sold his wife and his children to the Nome King, in exchange on a long life.

-That's horrible! Strawberry cried.

-Yes-es. When he realized what he has done, he committed suicide.

Strawberry didn't know what to add after those revelations, until Tik-Tok broke the silence.

-What-at can I do for you?

-Well… Strawberry said, unease, "We are lost here, and we are looking for an inn, or a hotel, where we could spend the night."

-Follow-ow me, young ladies, Tik-Tok ordered. "I'll lead-ead all the way to Evna's Royal Palace."

-Evna? I never heard about this country.

\- Evna in the capital of the land of Ev, a city in Oz.

Strawberry Shortcake didn't know how to announce to Tik-Tok she had been banished from Oz a few months ago, so she simply nodded and followed him.

* * *

Tik-Tok perfectly knew all the roads. He made Strawberry Shortcake and Billina avoided the Wheelers, and, one half-hour later, they entered the Capital. The place was on its center.

-The Princess Langwidere will take care of you, Tik-Tok said, as they stopped in front of the Palace.

-Did you even meet her? Strawberry asked, curious.

-No-o. The Princess rarely goes out.

-What does she look like?

-It's im-impossible to say. She has the very particular power to change her physical appearance whenever she wants, and I've heard she has a huge collection of head.

-That's weird, Strawberry muttered. _"That's weird but I need her protection. I know how this horrible police officer can be stubborn, and he's certainly after me, now. The Princess is maybe be the only one who could reason with him"_ , she thought.

-Let's go! She purposed, instead of showing her embarrassment.

Princess Langwidere was certainly a very rich princess. The floor was in polish silver and the walls were made in mirror. When Strawberry Shortcake looked around her, she saw thousands of Strawberry Shortcakes around her. It was funny, but a little bit worrying, too.

-The princess is in her cabinet, said a maid. "I'll inform her of your presence."

-Thank you, Strawberry said, embarrassed. She didn't use to live in such luxury.

-What a beautiful henhouse! Billina cackled. "I'd like to have one like that."

-Is Langwidere a good princess? Strawberry asked to Tik-Tok.

-Well-ell, she's Ev's ruler…

The sound of angry cries interrupted him.

-Who dares disturb me?! The prettiest woman Strawberry Shortcake had never seen shouted. "Who dares disrupt my rest?!"

The woman was as pretty as she was terrifying. She was wearing a long dress, encrusted with jewels; but the most noticeable thing with her as her face, her pale flawless skin, her dark, curled hair… and her anger.

-So, she said curtly to Strawberry Shortcake, "You are the stupid little girl who believes being important enough to disturb me?"

Strawberry shyly said "Uh… I only…"

-No! You made me lost my time. Now, go away, you and your boring friends, and never come back here!

Strawberry, speechless, picked Billina and ran toward the door.

-Hmm… Finally, stay here.

Strawberry Shortcake stopped. Princess Langwidere approached her, and, catching her chin, examined her carefully.

-You're not so bad, she said. "Would you like to give me your head?"

-I bet your pardon? Strawberry cried, who couldn't believe her ears.

-We could make an exchange. If you give me your head, I'll give you one of the ones I've got in my collection.

-But… If you take my head, I'll die.

-Stop bothering me with your questions! Princess Langwidere suddenly shouted. "I'm your princess, so you must do what I say! Guards, grasp this anarchist!"

And, before Strawberry Shortcake, Billina and Tik-Tok could understand what was happening, Princess Langwidere's guards had locked them on a dungeon. 

_**To be continued…**_


	5. A new princess

**Chapter** **five: A new** **princess**

The princess Langwidere came back furiously in her "cabinet". It was odd. She was the princess of Ev, and people dared disturb her when she was busy! And she wasn't an idler princess. She used to spend her whole days taking care of her appearance. It was the most important thing for a princess, wasn't it? She was a public figure, so she needed to be perfect for her people. Some ambassadors said a good princess has to be more serious, it meant to spend more time to make the count, or to check if the justice was respected in her estate, but they were ridiculous. The people wanted neither an accountant, nor a lawyer. They wanted a figure to admire. And she, princess Langwidere, was the right person. If she gave so much importance to her physique, it was for them. She was a good princess.

As princess Langwidere was thinking that, her thoughts fixed upon the little girl. She was cute. She could be an admirable princess, too. And what would the people think when they will see her, princess Langwidere, holding a little girl by the hand, maybe a penniless orphan? They would think she is a generous and mature princess. Well, she would do that. She would adopt the little girl.

* * *

-The Princess Langwidere wants to see you, the guard said to Strawberry Shortcake.

-Me? Why?

-Don't ask questions and follow me.

Strawberry stood up and, as she left the dungeon, Billina and Tik-Tok fell into step behind her. The guard blocked them.

-No. Only the girl, I said. You, you stay here.

Strawberry nodded and politely followed the guard. She was worried or her friends, but she didn't want to upset him: he could wreak revenge on them. The best thing to do was to obey… until they get a plan to escape. For the moment, they must be above suspicion.

The guard leaned her until Langwidere's apartment. He knocked at the door.

-Your Majesty, the girl is here, he said.

-Let her come in, Langwidere responded, and the guard pushed Strawberry in the room.

-Don't be scared, Langwidere said to comfort her. (She had changed her head and was in a better mood.)

-What do you want from me? Strawberry asked.

-Absolutely nothing… Do you still refuse to give me your head?

-I don't understand.

-Too bad. In brief, I would like to adopt you.

-Adopt me?! Strawberry cried.

She could hardly believe her ears. The princess wanted to adopt her! That meant she would be a princess, too… she would live in a castle, have servants and get everything she want…It was her dream. To the other side, she would have to live forever with a bad-tempered queen who absolutely wanted her head! And what about her friends in Strawberryland?

-So, what do you think? Langwidere insisted.

-I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I can't.

-You… what? Langwidere repeated (she didn't used to see people withstand her).

-I can't.

-You can't? Why? Langwidere asked. "Do you have a family? A home? Money?"

-I got neither of them… here.

-So, what don't you want to be my daughter? Lagwidere sighted.

-My life is not here. "I've got a home, and friends… elsewhere. They are waiting for me. It's why I can't stay with you."

Princess Langwidere stayed speechless a long moment. Strawberry Shortcake didn't dare to move. She wondered what would be her reaction. Would she scream on her? Would she brutalize her? Or would she put her down on the street?

Princess Langwidere breathed deeply.

-Well. I see. I think I ill-treated you, you and your friends, I say sorry for it.

-Never mind, Strawberry said, relieved.

-Let me offer you something to drink.

Princess Langwidere turned round and went to the other side of the room to serve two cups of tea. Taking advantage of Strawberry's lack of attention, she dragged a little flask of her bodice and poured its content in one of the cup.

-Drink this, she said, offering the trapped cup to Strawberry Shortcake.

Strawberry didn't need to be told twice and emptied the cup. Immediately after, her head stared to spin, her vision got scrambled, and, in spite of her effort, she fainted. But her fainting fit didn't last long. Two minutes after, she woke up. But…

-Where am I? Strawberry Shortcake weakly asked. "Who am I? What happened?"

-You don't remember anything? Princess Langwidere nicely asked.

Strawberry Shortcake piteousely shook her head.

-Well, you are my daughter, the heir to the throne, the princess Evy of Ev, and I'm your mother, the princess Langwidere.

Strawberry Shortcake smiled.

-Hello mommy, she said. 

_**To be continued…**_


	6. A life of luxury

**Chapter six: A life of luxury**

Ev's castle seemed to be the castle of a fairy tale. The princess and the governor, Langwidere, was the most beautiful woman Ev's habitants had never seen, and it is necessary to say Langwidere did everything she can to make it true. In fact, Langwiderer was neither a dictator nor a tyrant, as she spent as little time as possible taking care of the kingdom.

Princess Langwidere had, also, a pretty daughter. Her name was Evy, and she was eight years old. She was Langwidere's successor, but, oddly, Ev's people had only started to hear about her a few days ago.

Little Evy had long curled red hair, big brown eyes, round cheeks and cute freckle. Her mother loved her, but she never let her go in her "cabinet".

-You are too young, she had explained. "You will enter this room when you grow up…"

Instead of this, Princess Evy was daily given tons of dresses, shoes, tiaras, necklaces, bracelets, hats, shawls, belts encrusted with jewels… Her favorite game was to make "selections". It means Evy chose a dress, and then searched the shoes and accessories that would perfectly match with it. Her mother had told her the appearance was the most important thing for a princess.

-Ev's people need to dream. And their princess is the one who makes them dream. They don't want a serious princess, and they don't care about economic or politic. The only thing they want is to see their princess, wearing a brilliant dress and a sumptuous crown, says: "Everything is all right". And then, they know everything is all right, because such pretty princess can't lie. How could someone who gives so much attention to her physical cheat them? Do you understand what I mean?

Evy had nodded.

-You know, everybody can count or meet ambassadors. But beauty's a gift. You can't learn it, or buy it. It's why their princess is so important. She's above them. She had been gifted. She is special. And it why you have to prove you makes a good use of your gift. It's your duty, as Ev's successor. Will you obey me, Evy?

-Yes mum.

Princess Evy was a very happy princess. She was good in making her selections, and her mother was proud of her. Sometimes, Evy was allowed to take a walk outside of the castle, to meet her people. It was an occasion to pick up a selection and to show what a trustworthy princess she was. Her mother never came with her, as the sum was "dangerous" for her complexion. But princess Evy was escorted by the wheelers, strange men with wheels in place of hands and foot, but who were devoted to her mother. She was in safety with them.

One day, a wheeler who was rolling too close of her accidentally stepped on her dress and torn it. Evy had immediately started to cry and called him a fool. She demanded to go back to the castle as fast as possible because she was "ugly, because of this idiot!" When her mother asked her why she had shortened her walk, Evy said she had been humiliated in front of all her people by a careless guard who had torn her dress and made her look like a "slattern".

-Mum, I'm sure that naughty wheeler was jealous of me and was preparing a coup d'état to bring me into disrepute and take our place.

On the very evening, the clumsy wheeler was sentenced to death for "capital offense" and executed. The princess Evy was satisfied. She had proved she was a good princess.

* * *

The only cloud on the horizon was the fact Princess Evy used to have strange dreams. Every night, she dreamed of half a dozen of young girls of her age, who played with her and called her "Strawberry Shortcake". Those girls weren't princesses, like her. They were obviously peasants, as they lived in little cottages. All her dreams were different, but the girls were always here. One night, they were planning a sleepover. One another night, they were looking after strawberries patched. And, one another night, they were all in a boat during a storm. Every little girl had her own name, in Evy's dreams. One, with curled blond hair, was called Angel Cake. One other, a red-head baby, was called Apple Dumpling. One had pink hair had was a real tomboy. Her name was Raspberry Torte. The one with long red hair was simply called "Apricot". There was also Coco Calypso, a suntanned girl, and Seaberry Delight, a strange girl always dressed like a mermaid. One day, Princess Evy had described her dreams to her mother and asked her about their meaning.

-I have another question, mum: Why do I have so little memories with you?

And, for the first time, her mother, the beautiful princess Langwidere, seemed upset.

-Well, Evy… You hadn't been raised here, in the castle… When you were still a baby, I sent you in the country, on a farm, and your child minder took care of you during your early childhood... You used to play with the other little girls, in the village… They gave you this stupid nickname… Then, when you had been old enough to be introduced to the people, I made you come back. You are still dreaming of your playmates now… There's nothing to be worried of.

Apparently, her mother had said that more for reassure herself than to reassure Evy. And the little princess wondered if her mother was hiding something.

* * *

One night, princess Evy been woke up by knocks on her window. She first thought of calling a guard, but her curiousity was piqued, so she simply went out of her bed and opened the window. A little girl, who was apparently eight years old, like her, was standing outside, in front of her. The most noticeable thing with her was, except her purple hair, the fact she was standing in a little cloud.

-Strawberry Shortcake!

-No, said princess Evy with disdain. "I'm no longer the little Strawberry Shortcake, who used to play in a farmhouse. I'm now Princess Evy, the successor of Princess Langwidere, the Governor of the land of Ev."

-The other girl didn't seem to understand her.

-Strawberry Shortcake, it's me! Glinda! You must come with me.

-I had forbidden you to call me "Strawberry Shortcake", and you are on my estate. You must not give me orden! Evy curtly cried.

-You don't recognize me? Glinda sadly said.

-Not at all. Goodnight, Evy responded, making a move to close the window, but Glinda interrupted her.

-Well, princess Evy, I'm your cousin, the princess Glinda of Oz. I would like to invite you in my castle."

Evy hesitated. She had never met this strange girl before, and she wasn't allowed to leave the castle without inform her mother of her outing. But she hadn't had any playmates of her age since a so long time! A playmate of her social status, in top of that! And princess Glinda was surely a magician, and a magician couldn't be a liar, right? Evy smiled.

-Let me one or two hours to dress up and I'll go with you! She said joyfully.

Princess Glinda sighed. 

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Evy in Oz

**Chapter seven: Evy in Oz**

-Hurry up Straw… I mean Evy, princess Glinda begged. "The sun up is soon."

Princess Evy had told her "cousin" Glinda she would need at least one or two hours in order to dress up. She was right.

-Can you help me? Evy asked. "I can't choose a proper dress. Which one do you prefer? The yellow one with golden shine, the green one decorated with white embroidery, the brown one with blue ribbons, the…"

-Really, Evy, I don't care about it, Glinda nervously answered.

Evy knitted her brows.

-I don't understand you. As a princess, you must know that…  
-Why won't you wear this sequined pink dress? Glinda cut her.

She really wanted to leave Ev's palace as soon as possible, but Evy wasn't as in a hurry than her.

-Well, it's a good choice. But now I have to choose the proper shoes. In your mind…

-If you wear a pink dress, you should wear pink shoes too, Glinda said, checking if she hadn't been noticed by a guard.

-I know it, but I can't make my mind up between the candy pink ones with red ribbons, the dark pink ones with heels, the salmon pink ones with shoelaces…

Glinda, who had limits to her patience, caught a pair of shoes randomly and said:

-Well, now it's chosen. We have to go, Evy.

-Are you crazy? I hadn't picked my accessories yet!

-No! We've got no time for it.

-I can't leave my room _like that_!

-You are splendid _like that_.

-Well, tell me why we have to leave so quickly. After all, I hadn't told mummy yet you are here. Why did you come in the middle of the night?

-Hmmm… Glinda said, out of discomfort. "You know, we have to avoid the paparazzi. They are certainly not awakened yet. And I told your mother yesterday about my presence."

-Yes, you could be right… Evy said dreamily. "Let's go."

* * *

The journey didn't be agreeable for princess Glinda. If princess Evy had been first surprised of travelling on a flying cloud, she used to complain about everything: the wind was too strong; the sun was too shiny, the birds were singing too loudly… Glinda couldn't hold a sigh of relief when she saw her castle in the horizon, one half hour later. Evy stopped whining and smile.

-Your mansion is not that bad, she said. "But my palace was bigger and more beautiful."

Princess Glinda sighed one more time, but, this time, it was out of annoyance. She forgot her irritation when she glimpsed at her friends who were running toward her.

-She's back! Glinda's back! Hurray!

-Your people are really ill-mannered! Evy cried.

Quickly, the two princesses were surrounded by all the Oz's inhabitants.

-So, Glinda, you find Strawberry Shortcake again? A Berrykin asked.

-My name is _not_ Strawberry Shortcake! Evy cried angrily. "You must call me _Your Majesty Evy of Ev, successor of Princess Landwidere_. Understood, you little fool?"

The Berrykin giggled.

-You are kidding, aren't you, Strawberry?

As an answer, Evy slammed her so hard that the tiny Berrykin felt on the floor.

-I was not kidding! She shouted, but the others were so shocked by her behavior that no one was listening to her anymore.

-Strawberry… Why have you done? A girl dressed like a lion shyly asked, but Glinda cut her.

-Evy, you are _not_ allowed to mistreat Oz's inhabitant, she said firmly. "Your behavior is unacceptable."

-That's too bad for her, Evy answered scornfully. "I see you are a lax princess and your people neglect their duties towards you, but it doesn't work like that with me. Now, I want to come back home as soon as possible."

-You won't, Glinda answered harshly. "Do you know why you are here? You are here because your mother thinks you are a spoiled rotten princess, and I'll teach you the good manners. You won't leave Oz before being a worthy of the name princess."

Evy mumbled.

-As a beginning, you'll apologize to this poor Berrykin. Right now.

-Never, as long as I live! Evy shouted. "Never, do you understand? I'll never stoop in apologizing a stupid peasant."

-Why are you so mean, Strawberry Shortcake?! The little Berrykin asked, in tears. "I hate you!" She cried before running away.

-Evy, go immediately in the palace, Glinda ordered. "We'll have a talk about it tomorrow."

-What happened to Strawberry Shortcake? A young boy asked to Glinda as they were walking toward the palace.

-Princess Langwidere, the governor of Ev, had kidnapped her and made her suffer a brainwash. Now, our friend acts just like if she was an unbearable little girl. On top of that, she believes she's Langwidere's daughter and her name's Evy."

-Do you think… _our_ Strawberry Shotcake will be back one day?

-To be totally honest, Huckleberry Pie, I don't know.

-And what about Langwidere?

-We really have to hope she won't try to get Strawberry back. 

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Where are you, Strawberry Shortcake?

**Chapter eight: Where are you, Strawberry Shortcake?**

I could describe Princess Langwidere's distress when she had seen Evy's empty bed. I could say that she had burst into tears and begged her guards to find her beloved daughter. I could say she had started a research operation in the entire kingdom and threatened to death the kidnappers. I could add she had raised her army and sent her ambassadors to the neighboring kingdoms. And I could also explain that Princess Langwidere had totally lost sleep, her appetite, and her passion for her appearance because the only thing she was thinking about was Evy's disappearance.

In reality, Princess Langwidere had been upset when her guards told her her daughter wasn't in her room anymore. But it wasn't because she was worried about Evy, it was because she knew she would be force to search her, to give new orders to her guards, to organize the researches, and to make a speech about it, to prove her people she was a responsible princess, able to deal with a kidnapping. But it would be terribly boring, and she would have less time to dress up. At the beginning, Langwidere thought it was funny to be a mother, since her daughter was quiet and made no disturbance. Now, she understood how it could be difficult to live with a child, especially if this child was your successor, so in danger if being kidnapped in exchange for a ransom. Princess Langwidere didn't want to pay a ransom. She would have less money to buy new clothes.

Children were really constraining.

* * *

-Good morning Evy, Princess Glinda said nicely.

Princess Evy grumped in response. The room where she had slept was comfortable, but not as luxurious as her room in Ev; so she had decided she had spent a terrible night.

-I brought you some fresh clothes, Glinda added.

Evy glanced at them. She had taken no luggage when she had left Ev's palace, she had no dresses hers here. Glinda had chosen one of her dress, who was, of course, less finely crafted than Evy's one.

-Those rags are good for a beggar, Evy said with disdain. "I won't wear it."

During the breakfast, Evy said Oz's food was disgusting and refused to taste a single morsel. Glinda had to summon her patience to bear her. Lately, Glinda tried to explain to Evy was she was in Oz's palace, but she refused to listen to her.

-As I said, a Berrykin I had never seen before had settled in Oz two weeks ago. He said Princess Langwidere had adopted a mysterious little girl. When he had described her, I had recognized you, so I had gone to Ev to see if that girl was Strawberry Shortcake-you, I mean.

Evy plugged her ears.

-I can't hear your lies anymore.

-Of course, I immediately recognized you!But you acted so strangely, and you used to be called "Evy". I think you had suffered a brainwash and you don't remember anymore who you _really_ are. Look at where you are! You act like a spoiled-rotten princess; you are selfish, haughty and fickle instead of being altruistic, friendly and generous.

-Nice story, Princess Glinda… If you are really a princess, whose I doubt. I know what _you_ really are: you had kidnapped me to force my mother to give you a huge ransom… or maybe you want her crown?

-Evy, you know it's wrong…

-Who are you really, Glinda? Are you a power-hungry lady's maid? A spy, maybe?

Revolted, Glinda left the room to meet her "workmate", the Wizard, a young boy name Huckleberry Pie.

-Strawberry Shortcake refused to trust me. She doesn't even want to listen to me. What could you do?

-Hmmm… I don't know, Glinda. _You_ are the princess, _you_ have the magic powers.

-But _you_ are the wise guy.

Huckleberry Pie though a moment.

-Maybe… I could try to hypnotize her.

-Will it works?

-We have nothing to lose.

* * *

Glinda and the wizard entered back the room where Evy was waiting for them.

-Evy, this is Huckleberry Pie, Oz's wizard.

-Is him a schemer, like you?

Glinda sighed. Huckleberry took a pendulum out of his pocket.

-Look at the pendulum, he ordered, "and listen carefully to my voice."

At first, Evy didn't trust him. What was him trying to do? But he had an agreeable voice and she felt she was falling asleep.

-…Try to remember your oldest memories…

 _Evy was surrounded by young girls of her age, it meant about eight years old. They were very busy, they were weeding a field and watering strawberries patches. Even if they were completing a chore, they were chatting and laughing, as if it was funny._

 _-Raspberry Torte, pass me the watering can, please._

 _-Watch out, Apricot, you're shuffling my flowers!_

 _-Apple Dumplin', you_ _mus_ _t taste this strawberry. It's yummy, isn't it?_

 _-Thank you Angel Cake._

 _-Coco Calypso and Seaberry Delight won't believe their eyes when they'll see our strawberry fields!_

 _-Look at all we've done today. We can be proud of ourselves, can't we Strawberry Shortcake… Strawberry Shortcake? Strawberry Shortcake, are you okay?_

Strawberry Shortcake jumped and opened her eyes. She felt like if she had been asleep for a while.

-Princess Glinda? Huckleberry Pie? What… What am I doing in Oz? 

_**To be continued…**_


	9. A helping hand

**Chapter nine: A helping hand**

It only took a few minutes for Glinda and Huckleberry Pie to explain her why she was here and what had happened to her.

-So, I've been kidnapped by an eccentric princess who adopted me as her daughter and renamed me Evy, Strawberry Shortcake finally said.

-Exactly.

-How did you learn that? You were in Ev when… it happened?

-Not me. But a Berrykin was. He settled in Oz last week and told us everything.

-What's his name? Strawberry curiously asked. "I want to thank him."

-Of course! Huckleberry Pie laughed. "We saved you thanks to him!"

-And you also have to apologize to the young Berrykin you slapped yesterday, Glinda added.

Strawberry Shortcake clouded over.

-Yes. You're right, Glinda.

-The Berrykins don't use to be resentful. If you tell her you are sincerely sorry, she will trust you and forgive you, Glinda said to comfort her friend. "Let's go now. We've got a visit to do in the Berrykins' Village!"

* * *

When the tiny Berrykins saw their princess in their Village, they immediately stopped all that they were doing to great her, giggling and wriggling. But they became more serious and more anxious when they saw she was accompanied by Strawberry Shortcake, the ex-princess Evy. This vision saddened Strawberry Shortcake, and she been more saddened to see the Berrykin she had humiliated moving away.

-Little Berrykin? Glinda called. "Come here, please."

The Berrykin obeyed, but it was obvious she was only doing it because she was under duress.

-Little one, Strawberry Shortcake started clumsily. "I'm… I'm sorry for yesterday. I wasn't myself… Glinda could explain you that… I didn't want to… be so odious. It wasn't my fault, hmm, yes it was, but… can you forgive me?"

-I can! The Berrykin cried joyfully. As Glinda had predicted it, she had no more grieve agaist Strawberry Shortcake.

-I'm berry happy to hear you say that, Strawberry said. "But, unfortunately, I can't stay with you. I have to see another Berrykin."

-Which one? Which one? They all asked.

-The newcomer, Glinda explained. "We want to thank him. He helped us a lot."

-He doesn't deserve it, a bold Berrykin grumped.

-Why? Strawberry asked, surprised.

-He's not berry nice. He never talks. He never laughs. He never joins us. He stays locked all day long in his house.

-Maybe he's just terribly shy, Strawberry said. "You know, it's not so easy to be an out-of-towner…

-He's not shy! The Berrykin protested. "He really seems to… scorn us. When we call him, he just looks at us with disdain and he follows his route"

-Well, we'll see if he's really scornful, Ginda said to an intrigued Strawberry Shortcake.

* * *

The mysterious Berrykin lived well away from the other houses. Its inhabitant didn't look surprise to see his princess and a guest. In fact, the only emotion he expressed was boredom.

-Good morning. Tell me what you want from me.

-Good morning, Glinda said. "We went to thank you officially. Thanks to your wise advices, we saved our friend Strawberry Shortcake, right here."

Strawberry Shortcake curtsied.

-And we want to give you a reward in exchange of your help, Glinda added. "What would you like?"

-I want no reward, the Berrykin moaned.

-Hmm…okay, if you say so, Glinda answered, surprised.

-Did you spend a lot of time in Ev? Strawberry Shortcake asked politely, to engage him in conversation.

-Yes, I did.

-What do you know about Ev?

-It neighbors Oz. Its regent is Princess Langwidere, the only survivor of Ev's Royal Family.

-What happened to them? Strawberry asked, even if she felt like if she had already heard this story before. In fact, she hadn't forgotten Princess Langwidere had been her adoptive mother for one week, so she felt concerned by this.

-The Ev's king, Evoldo, wanted a long life. So…

-He sold his whole family to the Nome King in exchange of being almost immortal, Strawberry muttered.

The Berrykin gave her a dirty look.

-That's right. Can I finish the story? Realising what he has done, Evoldo committed suicide and Langwidere began Ev's regent. You can talk now.

-You mean… The royal family is still prisoner of the Nome King? Strawberry cried.

-Yes. But it's not your fault.

-We must save them! Strawberry decided.

-Strawberry Shortcake, Glinda started, "The Nome King is really powerful. He's got an army and magic powers. We shouldn't…

-We shouldn't let this poor family stay forever in a cell, Strawberry Shortcake said angrily. "And if you don't want to come with me, I'll save them all alone. I had already defeated a naughty witch and an awful police officer; I don't need your help after all."

-The Nome King is more dangerous than a witch and an officer gathered! Glinda cried. "If you want to meet the Nome King, I'll follow you, but it's pure madness."

Strawberry Shortcake hugged her.

-Thank you Glinda! I knew I could rely on you. Let's save the royal family!

-Hold your horses! We have to go back to the castle first. We have other things to resolve before. Well, thank you for your help and your cooperation, Glinda said to the Berrykin. "We're leaving you now. But, if you would allow me to give you a friendly advice, try to mix with the other Berrykins. They would like to know you better, and you could share your knowledge and your wisdom with them."

After a last goodbye, Strawberry Shortcake and Glinda left the Berrykin. Of course, he wasn't interested in meeting the other Berrykins, he found them immature and too noisy; otherwise he hated the gardening, and it was their main occupation. But this visit had been all the same useful.

-Strawberry Shortcake, you're still terribly curious, aren't you, _my dear?_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	10. Back in Ev

**Chapter ten: Back in Ev**

Strawberry Shortcake wondered what did Glinda had meant when she had spoken about « other things to fix". She had been free, so what did they need more?

-You know, Glinda said suddenly, "You weren't alone in Ev's castle."

-Of course I wasn't alone, Strawberry replied, surprised. "I was with Princess Langwidere and…"

-No. You weren't alone… as a prisoner, don't you remember?

No, Strawberry Shortcake didn't remember anything about it.

-Never mind, you'll understand soon.

When the two girls returned to the palace, Glinda asked Strawberry to wait for her in one of the living room.

-Don't worry, I won't be long.

Strawberry obeyed, but she was intrigued. What was Glinda doing? Would she try to make another experiment on her, to make her get all her memories back? It was scaring.

When Glinda came back, she was accompanied with two guests: a little yellow hen and a round robot.

-Billina and Tik-Tok! Strawberry cried with delight. How could has she forget them?

-We were with you in the dungeon, Billina cackled.

-Mi-iss Glinda saved us, Tik-Tok explained. "She made us flee-ee from the tower with her magic cloud, after Princess Langwidere had adopted you."

Strawberry Shortcake hugged them.

-I'm elighted to see you safe and sound, she said. "But Langwidere must be furious to know her prisoners had escaped, no?"

-No, she isn't, Billina chirped. "She had totally forgotten us."

-Princess Langwidere is not really dutiful, Glinda added. "However, you must come back in Ev."

-No! Strawberry protested. "I want to say with you and the Berrykins! I'm very happy here."

-You have to go back first to Ev to explain to Langwidere why you want to leave her, or she would believe you had been kidnapped and she would carry on her research."

-Well, you really kidnapped me, don't you? Strawberry maliciously said.

Glinda knitted her brows.

-Well, I'll tell her I've been kidnapped, but I had managed to run away and go back to Ev.

-That's not a bad idea. But what if she tries to find your kidnappers?

-Didn't you say she wasn't dutiful? She would be please to see me back, and she would no longer pay attention to this story.

-You're not wrong.

-And then, I'll tell her about the tragic story of her family and my will to save them.

-So, you're already leaving us? Billina asked sadly.

-Don't worry, Strawberry said clumsily, "We'll be together again soon."

-Strawberry, Glinda declared, "I think you made the good choice."

-Hmm, wait a minute, Glinda.

-What?

-What about my… (Strawberry lowered her voice) "…banishment?"

-And the police officer? Don't worry. If he hadn't already caught you, it's certainly because he forgot you… or realized you are a lost case.

Glinda drove Strawberry Shortcake back in Ev, where Princess Langwidere had already put her mourning clothes up, to publicly show her grieve, more to prove what a sensitive princess she was rather than real pain.

-Kidnapped for a ransom? Princess Langwidere repeated, stunned, after Strawberry told her her adventure.

-Yes. But when my kidnappers felt asleep, I stole their keys and I fled.

-You are a good girl, Evy. You'll be a clever princess.

Strawberry Shortcake sighted. She couldn't get accustomed to be called "Evy".

-As you showed me you were trustworthy, I'll tell you secret.

-What kind of secret? Strawberry asked. (She couldn't either get accustomed to call Princess Langwidere "Mum".)

-The secret of my eternal youth and my beauty. Follow me.

And, for the first time, Strawberry Shortcake, alias "Priness Evy" was allowed to enter the mysterious cabinet. She quickly understood why Langwidere kept this room locked: it was full of cut-off heads, waiting behind showcases, smiling absent-mindedly. Strawberry held a cry.

-Who are they? What happened to them? Are they…

She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't believe she had been living next to corpses!

-Don't cry Evy. They aren't dead. These heads were owned by women who gave me their head, so I keep them in my cabinet and I can change my appearance when I want. Having a lot of different heads is really useful. When you'll grow up, I wonder if we could make you able to remove your head, too.

Strawberry swallowed. Being beheaded wasn't a joyful prospect. Princess Langwidere noticed her awkwardness.

-It won't be painful.

-Those women… where are they, now?

-Don't worry about them. When someone gives me a head, I give him another in exchange.

Strawberry nodded, a little bit relieved. She was happy to learn the "donors" were still alive, but she wasn't sure they were really consenting to do their "gift".

-Well, you must know how to recognize me, Princess Langwidere added. "I always wear a pretty little ruby keys attached like a bracelet in my left wrist."

She raised her left arm and Strawberry saw the precious jewel.

-So, if you see someone wearing a ruby key on the wrist, you'd recognize me. Understood?"

-Yes… mum.

-Good girl, said Langwidere. "You can go play now."

-I would like to ask you something, Strawberry replied.

Princess Langwidere sighed. She was eager to try another head.

-I heard your-and my-whole family had been sold to the Nome King. Is that true?

-Yes. That's sad.

-So, why don't you send some wheelers to rescue them?

-My dear Evy, if I would rescue them, my uncle would be king again and I won't be the governor anymore.

-Except if he would leave you princess, as an acknowledgement.

-What do you mean?

-I want to go to the Nome King's Palace and save my great-uncle, my great-aunt and my cousins.

-You'll never manage to defeat the Nome King.

-Never give up, Strawberry said with a wink.

-Alright… you can make an attempt… if you want… Langwidere said with annoyance.

She disliked discussing when she wanted to take care of her appearance.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	11. Under the ground

**Chapter eleven : Under the ground**

-I can't believe she let you face the Nome King! Glinda cried.

-Apparently, she doesn't like to talk with me, Strawberry Shortcake answered with an indifferent air. "Especially when she has another head to try."

When Strawberry Shortcake had asked her adoptive mother, the Princess Langwidere, to save the rest of the Royal Family, the ruler had immediately given her agreement. Escorted by two Wheelers, Strawberry had left the Palace to meet her companions: Princess Glinda, Billina and Tik-Tok.

-You can go back to the Palace, she had said then to the Wheelers. "I trust them".

And the only thing the Wheelers had been allowed to do was to answer: "At your command, Princess Evy."

Now, they were four to search a way to break into the underground palace-no, they were five. The mysterious Berrykin, the one who was so laconic, had insisted to follow Princess Glinda.

-Why do you want to come with us? Billina asked suspiciously.

-I know a lot about the Nome King. You will need my help… Won't you, _my dear_? He said slyly, staring at Strawberry.

Strawberry Shortcake shivered. This voice… it reminded her…

-Well, if you think you can be useful, you can go with us, Glinda said firmly. "But you must know we need to be efficient, quiet and discreet."

-I won't handicap you, the Berrykin promised.

-So-o, let's go-o! Tik-Tok cried.

-Do you know how to enter the Nome King's territory? The Berrykin asked condescendingly.

-To tell the truth, no, Glinda admitted piteously.

-I knew it! The Berrykin cried triumphantly (it was the first time he expressed something else than boredom). "Follow me."

-Do you trust him? Bilina muttered to Strawberry as they were following him. "Personally, I don't."

-You know, he can be disagreeable but trustworthy.

-Don't you find suspect he knows so much about the Nome King? How can you be sure he's not one of his spies?

-Why the Nome King would send a spy in Oz?

-Well, to kidnap our Princess and ask a ransom.

-A ransom? Who would pay the ransom? The Berrykins? They don't have money.

-Do you have something important to tell us? The lonely Berrykin asked ill-naturedly.

-Oh, and I can't stand his manners, Billina sighed. "He's so…"

-For the moment, he's our best ally. We _must_ bear him.

* * *

-It's here, said the Berrykins. "This rock hides a tunnel who leads all the way to the Palace."

-Thank you so much for your help, Princess Glinda said. "Now, go back to Oz. This adventure is turning too dangerous for you."

-I won't. It's my duty to keep watch over you…

He glanced at Strawberry Shortcake, who understood what Billina meant. The Berrykin was making her feel ill at ease. But no one noticed her embarrassment. Glinda and Tik-Tok had removed the rock and had already make Billina took the chute.

-Strawberry Shortcake, Berrykin, follow her, Glinda ordered.

Strawberry jumped on the hole and let her slide all along the chute. It wasn't funny: the slope was full of gravel and root, and they all know they were going inside an underground world full of bloodthirsty creatures. Strawberry burst into a cave faintly lighted by torches, were Billina was already waiting for her.

-I'm scared, she moaned.

-Don't worry Billina, Strawberry answered, although she wasn't reassured. "I'm with you, everything will be alright."

At this moment, Princess Glinda, Tik-Tok and the Berrykin emerged of the chute.

-Is everyone here? Glinda asked. "Let's go."

-In your mind, where are the prisoners? Billina asked.

-They must be in the dungeon, the berrykin said. "The dungeon must be more in depth. We should go downstairs, he said, showing a rudimentary staircase at the other side of the room.

Tik-Tok grabbed a torch and headed the little group toward the staircase, which came out on another cave, bigger than the first one, and more hoarded with boxes and empty bottles-but any weapons.

-I've heard something! The Berrykin suddenly muttered.

He was right. The little group heard footsteps, and a figure appeared in the corridor. As fast as possible, Strawberry curled up behind a crate, holding Billina in her arms, while Glinda and the Berrykin dived under a desk, and while Tik-Tok disappeared on an empty wardrobe. The footsteps increased, and then vanished. Apparently, the monster had left the room.

-Do you think he's gone? Billina asked.

-Shhh! Strawberry whistled. "He could hear us!"

-That's useless, miss, the Berrykin said.

-What do you mean?

-He noticed us.

Strawberry Shortcake slowly raised her head. A man-like creature, with a skin similar to stone and canines alike knives, holding a club, was staring at her with a fierce air. 

_**To be continued…**_


	12. In a tricky situation

**Chapter twelve: In a tricky situation**

In front of her mirror, in her cabinet, Princess Langwidere was trying a new head. This one had long curled brown hair, big blue eyes and freckles. It gave her a mischievous air.

A wheeler cleared his throat.

-Your majesty?

Princess Langwidere didn't hear him. She had selected another head, with black shiny hair, black almond-shaped eyes and a pretty little red patches on the cheeks. This head looked particularly dreamy.

The wheeler cleared his throat again.

-Your Majesty? I've got something to tell you.

-What? The Princess asked with impatience. "I'm very busy."

-I don't put it in doubt, but it's really important. It's about your daughter… the princess Evy.

Langwidere sighed. Had she knew how constraining children were!

-Well, tell me what she did.

-She had been kidnapped by our neighbor, the Nome King.

-So, ask him to release her.

-Hmm… apparently, your daughter had been caught inside his palace. It was a real intrusion; the Nome King wants to condemn her.

Princess Langwidere went back to her mirror and stared at her reflection. The anger hadn't made her ugly.

-Let Princess Evy be condemned. It would be a good occasion for her to learn that a princess can't do anything she wants.

She looked back at the wheeler.

-After that, she'll come back to Ev.

-Your majesty… it's not so simple. The Nome King wants to sentence her to death.

-What?! Princess Langwidere cried.

Why everything was so complicated with children? She was having a great time, putting new heads on, and this stupid little Evy had spoiled everything! Finally, it wasn't a good idea to adopt this little orphan.

-The Nome King wants Princess Evy's life.

-I understood it, Langwidere answered curtly. "I meant: what could we do?"

-Go to the underground palace and asked the Nome King to give us princess Evy back. I think negotiations are the only solution.

-Alright. Find quickly an ambassador and send him to the underground palace, Langwidere said, going back to her cabinet.

-In my mind, Your Lordship, the Nome King would be more touch if you ask for princess Evy's mercy in person.

Princess Langwidere shivered.

-You want ME to crawl in a disgusting gallery? NO WAY! She shouted.

The wheeler curled up.

-It was just a suggestion, your majesty, he moaned.

-An ambassador would stand in for me as well, Langwidere decided. "Now, leave me alone."

-At your service, your majesty. What shall I tell to the journalists?

-The journalists? Which journalists?

-The journalists who are investigating on princess Evy's kidnapping. They are waiting in front of the castle. Shall I tell them you decided to send an ambassador to negotiate with the Nome King?

It was a real dilemma for Princess Langwidere. She disliked politic, and the idea of being forced to have a meeting with another ruler repulsed her. On top of that, the Nome King and his henchmen didn't show any interest for fashion. To the other hand, if Ev's people know she had let her adoptive daughter in an underground dungeon, she would lose all her credibility. Finally, her love for her image prevailed.

-No. Tell them I'm personally going to the Nome King's palace. I will plead for my daughter's pardon.

* * *

-How could we get out? Strawberry Shortcake asked for the tenth time.

-I don't know, the Berrykin said sharply. "But I hope you know this is your fault."

-I know. Strawberry sighted sadly.

Since they had been caught by the Nome King's henchman, they were all locked in a slummy cell and they had any idea of what would happen to them. They hadn't been mistreated, but they had no comfort: they slept on dirty straw mattress, their cell was faintly lighted and the food they were given was barely enough (Billina laid one egg per day, but they couldn't eat them raw. For the moment, they had three ones.). The little hen complained about her lot of life all day long, the Berrykin was more laconic than ever, Glinda and Strawberry Shortcake tried to hide their anxiousity, and Tik-Tok didn't feel anything, because he was a clockwork figure.

-I can try to force the door open, purpose Tik-Tok.

-Don't do it, Glinda advised. "You would get hurt".

-Automatons like me never get hurt, Tik-Tok simply answered, and he threw himself against the railings, producing a horrible metallic sound.

Strawberry Shortcake and Glinda cried.

-Please, Tik-Tok! Stop it!

But Tik-Tok didn't listen at them. He carried on, hitting and hitting the door again, making long black stripes on his shoulders, his arms and his belly. Not only he didn't manage to open the door, but also he coaxed a guard.

-Silence! He shouted.

-Please, sir, Strawberry cried. What will happen to us?

-For intruders, the sentence is the death.

Strawberry Shortcake cried, Glinda shivered, Billina sobbed even more, Tik-Tok and the Berrykin stayed quiet.

-It can't be possible! Strawberry shouted.

-Yes, it is. But… you could be pardoned if you manage to solve the King's enigma.

-An enigma? Strawberry Shortcake asked curiously.

She loved puzzles, Glinda was clever and the Berrykin was wise, although his bad manners. It would be a pleasure cruise!

-Yes. But it doesn't worth to let you take it, the guard said, leaving the dungeon.

-Wait a minute! Strawberry cried. "We all want to take the enigma."

The guard slowly turned down.

-Nobody had solve it yet… but why not?

* * *

-So, you are the valorous prisoners who want to take my riddle? The Nome King ironically asked.

He was man-like, but his skin was like stone and he was much taller than a normal human. He seemed very old.

-Yes.

-You know that if you fail, you'll be my slaves forever?

-Yes.

-So, follow me.

The Nome King leaded them to another dungeon, in a dark corridor.

-It's here, he said. "You told my guard you wanted to rescue the Royal Family of Ev? You can do that. I locked the whole family behind one of these doors. If you choose the right door, you'll be all free. Otherwise…"

-Yes, we know it, Strawberry Shortcake answered nervously.

It wasn't really a riddle! It was a game of chance. The three doors were absolutely identical. She had to point a door out, but which one? She had only one chance out of three to win, but she couldn't take the liberty of losing. The Berrykin was right, everything was her fault. She had the responsibility of her friends' fate. She glanced at Glinda, who looked as confused as her. Billina was pecking, here and there, in the corridor, very calmly. It was odd. Since that moment, she had moaned all the time! Then, Billina stopped pecking. She started to scratch the floor. She glanced at Strawberry with insistence. She was next to the left door.

-The Royal Family of Ev is behind the left door, Strawberry Shortcake said proudly.

The Nome King, who had been very calm, gripped his fists and screamed:

-NO! NO! NO! YOU COULDN'T…

But he was interrupted by another voice.

-Oh, Evy. I've find you, at least. 

_**To be continued…**_


	13. The final rescue

**Chapter thirteen : The final rescue**

It was hard to know how, but Princess Langwidere had managed to find Strawberry Shortcake in the mze of the underground palace. She was holding the three eggs laid by Billina. Strawberry Shortcake, Billina and Glinda, and even the Berrykin and the Nome king, looked at her with great surprise.

-When I came inside your palace; she said calmly, I asked a gnome to lead me to princess Evy, and he didn't dare to disobey to Ev's ruler. So, he took me to your dungeon, but you had already left. I picked up the eggs, and we searched you in the whole palace.

She gave the eggs to Strawberry.

-There are yours now.

-But it's too late for you! The Nome King cried with delight. "Now, I've got the whole Royal Family of Ev in my prison!"

-Really? Princess Langwidere retorted. "I'm not your prisoner yet."

-Yes, you will be! The Nome King replied. "Guards, catch them!"

-Strawberry! Billina shouted. "My eggs! Throw them in the Nome King!"

And, even if it was a weird idea, but Strawberry threw the eggs in the Nome King. The two first ones hit him on the stomach, and the last one reached his head. At the beginning, nothing happened. Then, the Nome King started to give off fumes. He started to whimper, while he was shrinking and shriveling up. His stone skin crumbled, and his voice vanished. He achieved to transform himself in a pile of dust.

-The Nome King is allergic to eggs, Tik-Tok explained.

-Is he… dead? Strawberry Shortcake asked slowly. Even if the Nome King was particularly mean, it was hard to assist on someone's agony.

-Certainly, The Berrykin answered tercely.

After that, free the Royal Family seemed to be a piece of cake. Tik-Tok forced the door thanks to his superhuman strength, and after Strawberry assisted on the longest scene of hugging and kissing, but after all, it was normal: they had been separated for a so long time! When the Ev Queen noticed Strawberry Shortcake, she asked Langwidere to explain who this little girl was. Strawberry Shortcake, who was no longer amnesic, told them the story of his "adoption".

-Well, you had nowhere to go, Ev Queen concluded, "So, Princess Langwidere did you a favor, didn't she?"

Strawberry Shortcake politely agreed.

The gnomes were so worn out by the death of their king that they didn't attack the Royal Family when they left the underground palace. Then Ginda and the Berrykin had to come back to Ev, while Strawberry and the rulers came back to Ev, where they had a little conversation about their future.

* * *

-I suppose Princess Langwidere will no longer be the ruler? Strawberry Shortcake asked to the ex Queen of Ev.

-It's up to her. I've been locked in this horrible jail for so long that I want to fully enjoy life now. Maybe my age of retirement is come… But let's speak about you. Do you want to stay with us?

-Me?

-Yes, you. Princess Langwidere had already adopted you as her daughter, right? So, you are officially a descendant of our family. You'll live here forever, with all your cousins-my children-, and you'll never have to worry about anything anymore. Everything will be alright.

-It's very generous but… I can't agree.

-Why? Are your biological parents waiting for you?

-In fact, I don't have "parents"… But I have friends, who are waiting for me in my country, Strawberry Land. They are like a family for me. And… (Strawberry giggled) "I don't think Princess Langwidere wants not more longer to be a mother."

-Maybe. But we'll help her.

-I'm sorry, but… I don't feel in the right place here. I want to go back in Strawberry Land.

-Alright, Evy… or Strawberry Shortcake, if it's your real name. I'll tell my niece you made your mind.

* * *

The next morning, Glinda visited Strawberry Shortcake. The Berrykin wasn't with her. Maybe he wanted to compensate his lingered stay with Strawberry Shortcake by an absolute loneliness.

-Hello, my friend. How are you? I heard you want to leave us.

-I'll never forget you, Glinda, and you know it, Strawberry Shortcake said, embarrassed. "It's just that this world is too dangerous and absurd for me.

-Yes, but you especially want to come together again with your friends instead of enjoying the great opportunity the marvelous Princess Langwidere lies before you. Good Lord! You can be a princess and you turn this luck off! Do you realize what you are doing?

-Trust me, Glinda, I don't want to be a princess. I don't need to be rich or powerful to be happy.

-You scarify yourself for stupid little girls who don't worth it, Glinda said curtly. "Look at them in my crystal ball."

Glinda got a crystal ball out of her bag. Strawberry Shortcake, intrigued, came nearer. She was as surprise by Glinda's behavior as by what she would see in the crystal ball. Her friend didn't use to be so scornful!

-Are you ready, Strawberry Shortcake? She asked;

Strawberry nodded. The ball started to flickered and shined… and then Strawberry could see the scenery of seashore, as distinctly as if she was watching TV. She could distinguish her friends, playing in the water and laughing.

-We're having so much fun! Coco Calypso cried.

-Unfortunately, Strawberry Shortcake isn't with us, Seaberry Delight answered.

-Please, Seaberry, Raspberry Torte cut, "Don't pretend you liked her. I always thought she was a stuck-up madam."

-Me too! Angel Cake added. "I couldn't stand her Miss Know-It-All air. She drowned; good riddance!"

Even Apple Dumplin' seemed to have forgotten her. Then, the ball became muddled, as Strawberry's eyes were filling with tears. She has seen her best friends enjoying her death! She had played with them, helped them, comfort them, laugh with them… but she had been living with a bevy of hypocrites.

-So? Glinda asked with a triumphant air.

-I don't understand, Strawberry sobbed. "I thought they were my friends…"

-Now, you understand why you _must_ stay in Ev. Princess Langwidere is really a great person, you know. She'll never betray you, unlike those little pests.

At that moment, Strawberry Shortcake noticed a change in Glinda's outfit. She was wearing a odd bracelet with a tiny ruby key on the left wrist.

-Princess Langwidere! Strawberry shouted. "Where is the real Princess Glinda?"

* * *

Luckily, Glinda was found safe and sound in Langwidere's cabinet, but unconscious and "wearing" another head. The ex-queen of Ev forced Langwidere to give her back her first appearance. She had used the head to set a trap for Strawberry Shortcake and to convince her to stay in Ev forever… only for her public image.

After Glinda's recovery, Strawberry Shortcake decided it was time for her to go back in Strawberry Land. All her newest and older friends said her goodbye, and promised her they would never forget her. The ex-Queen of Oz said she would use "As brave as Strawberry Shortcake" as a proverb, Billina promised she would dedicate her all her eggs, Tik-Tok decided he would tell her story to everyone, Glinda gave her a root of the magic tree covered with lunch boxes, and a repentant Princess Langwidere gave her sumptuous dresses.

-My dear friends… Straberry said; "I love you so much but… I feel I need to be alone to make the trip back.

In reality, she couldn't bear anymore the tears of her friends. She joined again the beach where she had washed up, week before, but she found any clue about the way to join Strawberry Land. She was sadly wandering on the beach when she heard someone call her name. She turned back: it was the Berrykin.

-Are you lost?

-Are you tender?

-You don't understand yet who I am? You are slow to the uptake. I am…

The Berrykin widened and slimed down in a sandstorm. He turned into...

-The police officer! Strawbery cried, horrified. "Does it means you where with me… during all this time?"

-Yes, my dear.

But he had lost some of his assertiveness and his presence. Maybe it was out of tiredness of chasing after Strawberry Shortcake.

-Alright, said the latter, resigned. "What are you going to make me suffer? Will you send me on a horror novel?"

-Oh, my dear, this time I'll won't punish you.

-Why?

-Do you remember the last time, when this girl with purple hair and glasses explained me I had made a mistake? As the members of the Literary Squad never make mistakes, I've been fired.

-So, you're… you are not a policeman anymore?

-No, my dear.

-I suppose it's my own fault. What are you going to do know?

-Even if you had spoiled my life, I think I'll use my powers to transport you in Strawberry Land.

-Does it mean we could be friends?

-It's a bit hasty.

But, as Strawberry Shortcake was flying over the Ocean, on the officer's back, she remembered Glinda's last words:

- _Whatever you'll try to do, believe in yourself. You are a trusty-of-the-name Princess…_

 **The end (definitively).**


	14. Alternative Ending

**Alternative ending (It's the first of April).**

-Strawberry Shortcake! Wake up!

Strawberry Shortcake slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her sleeping bag, in the middle of her living room. Angel Cake was looking at her, smiling. Strawberry yawned and sat up straight. Apple Dumplin' was still asleep, and Apricot and Raspberry Torte were joyfully chatting. Her living room was quite in a mess: there were crumpled napkins everywhere, confetti and streamers of the floor, balloons at the ceilings, and the table was covered with wrappings and crumbled cakes. On the wall, someone had hung a sign on which we could read "Happy Birthday Raspberry Torte".

-Now, everybody is awake! Angel Cake cried.

-Thank you, Strawberry Shortcake. Raspberry Torte said. "Thanks to you, I had a wonderful sleepover for my birthday."

-You're welcome, Raspberry. Hum… I don't want to be a killjoy, but if we tidy the room now? It's a little bit messy.

-Of course we'll help you! Apricot shouted. "We are your friends; we won't let you do the cleaning all alone!"

Apple Dumplin' applauded. Angel Cake dusted the crumbs, Raspberry Torte and Apple Dumplin' picked up the wrappings, Apricot swept the floor and Strawberry Shortcake refolded the sleeping bags. Apparently, they had read during the most part of the night: there was a pile of books besides the sleeping bags. Apparently… Strawberry Shortcake had any memories of the night before. She felt like if she had been sleeping for months. By curiosity, she grabbed one of the books. It was _The Wizard of Oz_ by L. Frank Baum. The one who was underneath was _The Library Policeman_ , by Stephen King. Suddenly, the dream she had in the night came back: she was in Oz with princess Glinda, hunted by a mysterious policeman…

-So… all my adventures were... a nightmare? 

_**Is this the end?**_


End file.
